Love Bug
by 2weeb4u
Summary: Saitama thinks he could be coming down with something. Why else would he be feeling this way, about his disciple of all people? As Genos grows worried about his Sensei, he worries he's caught the virus too! Will they be able to help cure each other? Saigeno, Boy x Boy, Lemon eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my very first fan fic, so I hope it's decent enough! I'd love any pointers and advice. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

*I own nothing*

~Genos

I watched as Saitama lounged on the futon, picking at his ear. I was hesitant to approach him and let him know dinner was ready. He seems to be particularly moody, especially these past few days. I've scanned him many times, yet no detection of any illness or imbalance. His heartbeat is slightly elevated, but it didn't seem to be of issue. I looked at him, confused as to how I could have upset my Sensei. Maybe I could just ask for his forgiveness and put an end to it. Maybe if he knew how much he really meant to me, he wouldn't be so upset towards me. I'm not exactly sure of what happened between us that led to this point. I understand my devotion can become overbearing for my master, but I just need him to know how much I care for him. Whatever it is, I wish to move past it as soon as possible. I don't enjoy receiving his cold shoulder.

~Saitama

'Ugh, fuck. He's watching me again', I thought to myself. I tried to act casual, picking at my ear and staring at the anime on tv. I felt bad at lashing out at him earlier. He really didn't even do anything wrong. I honestly hate thinking about it. The whole thing started when I had that strange, strange dream. I hadn't dreamt in years, so for the first after so long to be something so… lewd, was a bit unsettling. I remember hearing a gasp, followed by moaning. I could feel hands on my chest, I could feel someone.. Riding me. When I finally realized it was Genos, I had woken up, shooting straight out of bed and panting heavily. Genos continued to sleep next to me on his own futon, a soft whirring sound coming from his body. I wiped some sweat from my forehead and gulped, trying to get rid of the dryness in my throat. My panic only increased when I noticed my erection. I remember feeling guilty and ashamed when I saw it. Was it possible I was turned on by such an inappropriate dream? No, definitely not. I mean, everyone's bodies act strange sometimes, right? Anyway, since that dream a few days ago, I can't even look the kid in the eye. How could I? I'm his Sensei. Someone he respects and trusts. There's no way I could confront him. The worst of it all, every time I actually manage to look at him, I'm immediately reminded of the dream. I imagine hearing his moans, feeling his hands sliding down my chest as he sits up and glides back down over my... SEE! I'm doing it again! I can't keep this up. So for now, I avoid him. And, for some weird reason, my heart hurts because of it. I can see a pout on his usually stoic face. Usually I wouldn't care if I had hurt his feelings. But lately.. I can't help it. Obviously, something is wrong with me. I just need to figure out what.

~Genos

"Sensei! Dinner is ready. I have made udon noodles for you. I know how much you enjoy them." I announced. Hopefully some good food can resolve this. Master takes food very seriously, surely a good meal would help him forgive me of whatever I've done. "Uh.. yeah, okay" He yells back to me, rearranging the living room so that we may sit down to eat. I bring the bowls over to the table, and place his in front of him. He won't even look at me. I feel.. what, low on energy? No, that isn't it. I've scanned myself and I'm in perfect condition. So why is it I feel this way? I just feel drained, perhaps empty. I take note to see Dr. Kuseno after dinner. I sit myself opposite to Saitama and begin eating. I watch him slurp up his noodles. Surely he's enjoying them, yet he won't look in my direction. I can't take it anymore. Whatever I did, Master is surely acting childish in response. "Sensei.." I speak to him across the table. He keeps his eyes glued to the show on the television. There's that pain again. I see his hand resting on the table and decide to make a bold move. I reached out for his hand, grabbing it gently, yet firmly so that he knows how serious I am. "Saitama." I stated bluntly. As he finally turned to look at me, the expression on his face is one I had yet to see. Surprised and... is he blushing? I better scan him for a fever.

~Saitama

My body shivered the moment I felt Genos' hand on mine, I swallowed hard, forced to look at him. I could feel my face was warm, I must look like a fool. The look on his face let me know that I wasn't going to be able to avoid this. His hand felt.. comforting? No, that's ridiculous. And did he say Saitama? That alone made my heart pound. I looked at him for a moment. He was truly a perfect being. My eyes wondered down to his lips. Before I knew it, I was licking my own, wondering what his pretty mouth tasted like. 'Damn it, Saitama, keep yourself together!' I scolded myself. Finally I removed my hand from his, a little embarrassed I kept it there for so long. "Uh, yeah, Genos?" I asked him, trying my best to be nonchalant. I adjusted myself, attempting to ignore my growing erection. There was no reason for me to be acting like this. So what the hell was wrong with me? "Master, I know something is troubling you. You haven't been yourself lately, and I'm beginning to worry. If I have done something wrong to upset you, please forgive me. It is never my intention to be a nuisance-" I cut Genos off right there. Did the poor kid really think I was mad at him? Am I really that much of a piece of shit to not notice before? "Genos, please..' I responded. "You did nothing wrong. You're absolutely right, I haven't been myself. But it isn't your fault"...'other than the fact you're so damn attractive' I said to myself. "To be honest, I think I'm coming down with something. I'm having a lot of strange symptoms. I haven't been sick since I started training, so I'm just not sure how to deal with it, that all." Really, I wasn't lying to him. "Is that your reason for giving me the cold shoulder?" Genos said with a pout. 'This fucking kid... he's gonna be the death of me' I thought. "And for the record', he added, "I have scanned you plenty of times. Your body appears to be in perfect condition". "Genos, first off, please stop scanning me. Secondly, yeah, like I said, I'm just feeling a little under the weather and didn't know how to deal with it. Don't take it so personally." I replied a bit too harshly.

~Genos

'Don't take it so personally' he says? Does he not understand that he is my world? My motivation to become a better person every day? I feel the emptiness settle again, reminding me I needed to see the Dr. Which gave me an idea. "Sensei,' I announced, "I am going to visit Dr. Kuseno after dinner, as I need him to check a few things for me. Perhaps you would like to come along and let him have a look at you, seeing as he's accustomed to treating people like yourself." Surely he would accept this offer, if he truly felt sick. "Well, yeah. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have him check me out. Plus it would give me a chance to finally meet the dude" Saitama responded. We quickly finished our meal and prepared to go visit Kuseno's office. I'm thankful he agreed to go. I would never forgive myself if Saitama became ill under my watch. My master quickly changed shirts before heading out the door. It was nearly impossible to not stare at his perfect physique. I imagined what his abs would look like with bite marks all over them. My train of thought was cut off when Saitama cleared his throat, standing there, waiting for me. I must be coming down with a virus as well with such lewd thoughts crossing my mind. "Please, follow me Sensei" I offered. And with that, we began on our way. The weather was cool, since it was nearly winter. I saw my Sensei shiver a little. He's never enjoyed cold weather. As I walked closer to him, I offered my arm. "Please, Sensei, take my arm. If you're feeling sickly, it wouldn't be wise to expose yourself to the cold." I stated. Though, if I was being honest with myself, his health wasn't my only reason for wanting him so close. He hesitated at first, then nodded slightly. Avoiding eye contact, he locked his arm with mine. I pulled him a bit closer and heated myself up. It was easy to be warmer with him so close, touching me. Clearly, a cyborg like myself couldn't get a fever. I'll be sure to mention this is Kuseno. I felt a tingle run through my circuits when I swore I felt him lean into me. I don't believe I could blush, but if I can, this would be the time. My wires were practically pulsating. Glancing over at Saitama, he was an image of pure beauty. Little puffs of air escaped his parted lips. Suddenly, all of the sparks running through my wires rushed down to my crotch. I had never been so thankful for the metal plate I had there, covering my erection. Though it was a bit uncomfortable.

~Saitama

I couldn't help but lean into Genos' warmth. His body felt amazing so close to mine, I wanted to push myself right up against him. But clearly, that wasn't going to happen. It's a good thing we were already on our way to see the doctor, because this was getting out of hand. I peeked over at Genos. Was he.. blushing? I never knew cyborgs could blush. Maybe it's just from warming himself up for me. Though he did say he wanted to see the doctor for his own reasons. Perhaps he was getting sick too. The thought of Genos not feeling well made me sad. Why, I'm not so sure. Was it really so wrong for a Master to worry for his disciple? Surely not. I couldn't help but to think of how lucky I was to have such an amazing person want to stay with me. There hasn't been a single person to want to stick with me, the caped baldy. I took this opportunity to nuzzle my head against his neck. I mean, I can always blame it on wanting to stay warm, right? My eyes closed at some point. It was so relaxing to be like this. To be so close after days of avoiding him. I never want to do that again. Our pace slowed, almost as if we were a couple taking a leisurely stroll. This was so nice. I snapped out of my little fantasy when we came to a stop. My eyes opened and I lifted my head up, though I didn't make an attempt to move my arm away from Genos'. He didn't try to move his either, which was comforting. "Sensei, we're here" Genos spoke softly into my ear. My whole body shuttered. Who the hell did he think he was, making a move like that? I snapped out of my trance and retreated away from him, clearing my throat. "Right, thanks." I stated. The look in his eyes.. he looked hurt. I tried my best to ignore him. I waited for him to walk up to the door and let us in. 'Please' I thought to myself, 'this doctor better know what he's doing". And with that, I followed Genos inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ Genos

I led my master into a dark building, the sound of whirring in the distance. As we walked together down a hallway, I began to almost feel... anxious, you could say. This was the first time Sensei was meeting Dr. Kuseno and I was eager for the two most important men in my life to finally meet. I have told Kuseno many great things of Sensei. He knows my respect and admiration go beyond words. Yet, one of the reasons I am here is because I'm concerned my feelings have grown past that point. At first, I was confused of my symptoms. Lewd thoughts running through my mind, nervousness around sensei (though I tried my best to remain emotionless in appearance), even urges to touch him, in any means possible. I began to think something faulty was in my wiring. But it wasn't long until I put the pieces together. Now, I needed to know what I'm supposed to do with these feelings. Dr. Kuseno has never let me down before so I trust he will be able to assist me with this as well. Sensei and I walked into a bright room, the sound of metal clanking together echoed throughout the walls. I cleared my throat to speak, but before I could get a word out, the doctor greeted us. "Ah, hello, Genos!' Kuseno announced, "For once, you're here and already intact! What a treat. And who might we have here?" Dr. Kuseno looked over Saitama, a smile lightening up his wrinkled face.  
"Dr. Kuseno, This is Saitama Sensei!" I said with pride- maybe a bit too much pride. "Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, Saitama. Genos has told me many great things about you. There never seems to be an end to it!" the doctor replied. "Uh, yeah. You too" Saitama replied blandly. "Doctor,' I interjected, 'Saitama is worried he may be coming down with something. I brought him to you, seeing as how you may be the only one who understands how his body works. His symptoms include slight elevated heart rate, heart palpitations, a blush though no appearance of fever, and irritability. I have scanned him many times, yet I haven't found a trace of anything. I would have to say these symptoms began a few days ago, during the night. He was sleeping restlessly before he woke up suddenly, panting." I concluded. In the corner of my eye, I saw Saitama redden.  
"Hey! How did you-" I cut sensei off short. I turned to him as I addressed his question. "Sensei, you were panting and moaning in your sleep, I couldn't help but to be woken up. It wasn't until you said my name in your sleep that I decided to scan you. Though your heart rate and body temperature were both elevated, I saw no need for concern. It appeared only a bad dream." I finished.

~Saitama

'I wouldn't necessarily say a BAD dream..' I thought to myself. I could feel how hot my face was. Genos never told me he was woken up by me. But I guess he really did just think it was a bad dream. "I thought I told you to stop scanning me?" I said to him with a cocked head. Before Genos could continue the conversation, the doctor interrupted. "Alright!' he said, 'Saitama! Have you been eating enough?"

"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I guess I've been eating less. Not that I'm any less hungry. I've just been distracted" In honesty, it was just from trying to avoid Genos.

"Right. Saitama, I suspect you may have low blood sugar. A lot of your symptoms coincide with those of low glucose in the blood. Especially any irritability. I would recommend eating nutritious meals, on time. I'm going to send you home with a glucose meter. This will let you know if your blood sugar is too low, meaning you need to supplement your body with the right nutrients. Test it every few hours for a few days, then let me know how the numbers are reading."

"Uh, doc, I hate to point this out, but I'm not so sure a simple needle will be able to pierce my skin." I noted, overwhelmed by all of the information presented to me. 'Now I know where Genos gets his rambling trait.'

"No worries,' Kuseno retorted, 'I have a special needle, composed of the same material used on Genos. It's very sharp, and the meter only needs a very small drop of blood. A prick on the finger should do the trick. But, if you do have difficulty with that, then I would recommend using your inner thigh. The skin there tends to be a bit on the softer side."

I nodded, bored of listening to all of the technicalities. I glanced over to Genos, who was already eyeing me. I felt a thud in my chest when I made eye contact with him. I figured it was just from being hungry, though I know we had just eaten dinner.

"Oi, toaster, you ready to go?" I asked him nonchalantly. He bowed slightly in response.  
"Yes, sensei! But first, please allow me to speak with the doctor about of few things privately." He requested.  
'Shit, I forgot he said he needed to speak to the doctor. Have I always been this ignorant?' I asked myself, feeling a bit guilty. "Uh, yeah man. Take your time. I'll be waiting outside." I waved to the doctor, making my way out of the building and back into the cold night. The wind blew slightly, causing a shiver to run up my spine and my arms to automatically fold across my chest. I had really missed being next to Genos at this point. I cursed myself for the feelings swirling around in my chest. Could low blood sugar really cause these feelings? A part of me wants that to be true, but for some reason... I feel like these emotions, these urges, are coming from somewhere else. Whatever caused it, I longed to feel Genos' touch. At least he could keep me warm. Somehow, as if he knew my hearts deepest desires, Genos appeared next to me. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me close to him, his body glowing from the heat radiating off of him. Truly, I wanted nothing more than to pull his body up against mine. Something in me needed to feel more of him. Thankfully, I was able to restrain myself, and pulled away from him. Distance was probably best at this point, right? I tried my hardest to act insulted the fact he would even dare bring himself so close to me. But I really just made myself a stuttering mess.

~Genos

When I walked out of the doctors building, what I saw before me was something.. rare. And beautiful. Saitama stood alone in the night, street lights illuminating his figure- giving his silhouette a breathtaking backdrop. His arms were folded against his chest. Though his position only showed me a partial of his face, I could tell the look he was wearing was a serious one. Obviously deep in thought, his brows furrowed and he wore a small frown. The look in his eyes, from what I could see, seemed almost desperate. Which quite frankly seemed impossible. I had never seem Sensei with any type of look similar to that. I walked up slowly behind him, my body practically acting on its own. I'm so relieved that Dr. Kuseno was able to confirm my suspicions on what had been going on with my own body. He informed me that it did indeed sound like my feelings were only growing for master Saitama. His advice to me was to move slow, but definitely don't hide my feelings any longer. The doctor quickly explained that everyone goes through this and that love can be a beautiful thing. Before I left, he uploaded some new information and abilities to my systems hardware, then handed me the glucose meter. When he placed in into my hand, he winked at me, saying "This should help." To be honest, I have no clue what he means by that. But before I could question his motives, he pushed me out of his office, wishing me luck. I haven't yet looked at the information given to me, but I'm sure the answer is in there. As I appeared next to Sensei, I slipped my arm around his waist. I'm not totally sure why, but my body felt like it was a good idea. My fingers tingled at the touch of him. I was startled, to say the least, since this was a first. Saitama jumped and quickly moved himself away from me, stuttering like crazy. I bowed slightly, waiting for him to calm down. When he finally caught his breathe, I extended my arm to him. "Sensei, please, let us return home. We should check your blood sugar soon." He nodded, staying silent. I continued to glow as we walked together down the street. As I said before, it wasn't hard to be warm around my sensei. I could feel him so well. Every brush of his clothes against my hands sent tingles into my circuits. It was nice, truthfully, to be so close to him. And not just in a physical way. This feeling is on a whole another level. The fact that I could actually feel his heartbeat on my fingertips meant the world to me and it felt like our relationship had grown even closer... even if he didn't know it. We finally made our way into our home. Saitama stretched with his yawn, beginning to pull of his clothes and set up the futons. I watched as his muscles moved, practically dancing, with every movement he made. He was outstanding in his physique. By the end of it, he sat on his futon in just his sweatpants. I had finally snapped out of my staring trance when I heard the tv come on, remembering the meter Dr. Kuseno gave to me. Walking into the living room, I held the small package out to sensei. "Would you like to check your blood sugar now, Sensei?"

 **So, I know it's kind of a stupid spot to end it, but some stuff is about to go down and I'd rather have it in it's own chapter! Hope this one was decent enough! And I know this chapter was a bit slow, and didn't do much but the good stuff is coming! Thanks yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

~Saitama

"Would you like to check your blood sugar now, Sensei?" Genos asked, holding the meter out. Honestly, I probably would have forgotten if he hadn't just brought it up. "Ah, yeah. Thanks Genos,' I sat up in my seat, 'Do you have any idea how to use this thing?" I questioned him, taking it out of his hand. I'm sure I could figure it out for myself, but why bother when someone else can do it for you, right? "Yes, Sensei, I am fully aware of how it operates. Would you like me to assist you?"  
I nodded and scooted over on the futon, giving him a place to sit. I gave the meter back to him and watched as he loaded the needle and prepared the meter to read my blood. He looked up at me, and for some reason, his eyes looked even more beautiful than they have ever been. Bright and sparkling gold iris' stared at me. My face grew hot and my throat went dry, so I figured this was the perfect time to test this thing out. "Your hand, please" Genos said, motioning to my left hand. I shot him a strange look. My hand? Why? Surely he doesn't think I'd need him to hold my hand while he pricks my finger... ah. Right. he's pricking my finger... so he would need my hand to do that. These feelings are really getting to me. I glanced away and lifted up my hand, embarrassed that my emotions were literally making me stupid. His fingers wrapped around my own, sending a strange shiver down my spine. His hands were still warm from heating up on our walk. I loved it. As he held my hand in his, my heart pounded. It was like I was eager for something, I just didn't know what. I knew my face must be red hot. I tried my best to avoid his gaze, acting like I didn't really care what he was doing to my hand. Genos placed the needle at the tip of my pointer finger and pressed the button. The needle shot out quickly, and I didn't even notice it. But of course I didn't. Because we both quickly realized the needle hadn't penetrated my skin. I looked up at Genos expectedly. He looked a little confused himself. "Don't worry, Sensei. We can always try on your inner thigh. But first, I'd like to see if we could soften your skin by getting your fingers wet." He insisted. "Uh, yeah man. If you think that will work. Let me go soak my hands-" I began to stand from my seat before Genos' hand grabbed mine firmly, pulling me back into my place. I shot him a bewildered look. "Please, Sensei' Genos pressed, 'allow me."  
I gulped and nodded slightly. Whatever was going on with him, he was being very persistent. Figuring he knew best, I went along with it. Genos lifted my hand, and before I knew it, I felt his lips on it. It was like I had the air knocked out of me. All I could do was stare. He parted his lips and let his tongue come out to slide over the tip of my finger. Any blush in my face was long gone. I must have looked like a ghost, because all of my blood went rushing to my crotch. Why was this turning me on so much? I mean, yeah, it's a provocative act. But Genos is just looking out for my health so I shouldn't be coming up with such perverted thoughts. I couldn't help but let out a small gasp when he took my whole finger into his mouth. I swear those gold eyes flashed when the noise left my lips. Maybe I startled him? What the fuck- yeah right, I startled HIM. His tongue swirled around my digit, yet all I could think about was what it would be like if my dick was in that mouth. My breathing became erratic as I watched him work on my finger, and my dick throbbed under my sweat pants. Which I was sure was doing nothing to conceal my erection. Genos finally pulled my now soaked finger out of his mouth. Attempting to calm myself, I cleared my throat and stared at the tv. As long as I didn't have to look him in the eyes, I was fine. I heard the click of the needle again. I glanced at my finger, and to my surprise, there was still no blood. "Sensei, it looks like we will have to follow Dr. Kuseno's advice and try at your inner thigh. Please remove your sweatpants."  
I just about fell on the floor.

~Genos

Feeling sensei's finger in my mouth was almost too much of a turn on. I couldn't stop myself from working my tongue all over the digit. Without a doubt, I was enjoying this. And I suppose he was too. He gasped when I engulfed his finger, causing my whole body to tingle as my circuits buzzed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was such a beautiful mess, panting, a wanton look in his eyes. Sensei is always so strong, seeing him flustered like this was quite the treat. I wanted him, more than ever before. I've always cared about Saitama, but this was a whole new feeling. Honestly, it wasn't by accident that I was behaving this way. The program the professor gave me was all I needed. I knew exactly what to do to arouse him, hoping he would feel the same want I felt. I (reluctantly) pulled his finger out of my mouth. It wasn't hard to notice the stiff erection in his pants. Sensei kept his eyes on the tv, which gave me the perfect opportunity. I click the meter without even touching his skin. He looked back quickly at his finger. Of course there was no blood, but seeing his arousal made me too eager.  
"Sensei, it looks like we will have to follow Dr. Kuseno's advice and try at your inner thigh. Please remove your sweatpants." I said as calmly as I could, trying my best not to seem too excited. My own arousal painfully pushing against my zipper. I felt like it was going to burst through the seams. Nothing had been more difficult than trying to contain myself in this situation. The look on his face almost made me lose my composure. He looked at me like I had asked him to present his ass, which I suppose wasn't too far off. Immediately, he began to fidget and mumble. Multiple excuses came from his mouth as he adjusted his pants. Attempting to calm him a little, I placed my hand on his thigh. His whole body froze. Maybe my hand was too high? Or was just this touch already too much for him? "Sensei, please, your well being is important to me. If there is something going on with your body, it's best we know what it is and deal with it promptly" I purred to him. Sensei isn't stupid, surely by now he knew what I was getting at.

~Saitama

Genos' words sent a tingle down my spine. I could feel his thumb rubbing my thigh as he spoke to me. Was he.. hitting on me? It was becoming hard to deny. He has no idea how badly I want him to deal with this problem. I wasn't totally sure what he was getting at- I'd hate to take advantage of his kind behavior. I gulped and let out a soft sigh, standing slowly to remove my sweatpants. As long as I kept my briefs on, it wouldn't be s0 bad. I turned slightly away from him, trying my best to keep my erection hidden. How awkward would that be? I sat back down with my hands folded in my lap, a blush returning to my cheeks. Turning my head to the side, I cleared my throat. "Alright, Genos. Go ahead and try it out." I pronounced, my voice a bit shakey. My boxer briefs were short enough, there was plenty of space to work on. To my surprise, Genos got up from the futon and placed himself between my legs, on his knees. I had to cover my cheeks with one hand to hide my extreme blush. The other hand still resting in my lap as I attempted to hide my impossibly hard cock. Genos looked perfect between my legs. I didn't know how badly I wanted him like this until I saw it. His cool, metallic fingers placed themselves on my inner thigh, giving me goosebumps. He pressed the meter up against my skin, and again I heard the 'click'. Only this time, there was success. A small drop of blood appeared on my thigh, and the meter beeped. "Good news, sensei. It appears that your glucose levels are normal for now. Though I recommend we check again after tomorrow's breakfast" Genos informed me. "Oh, cool. It's a relief to hear-" Was all I was able to say before choking on my words. Genos had bent down and slowly licked his way up my thigh, lapping up the small spot of blood on my skin. I couldn't help but to let out a soft groan as I felt his wet tongue slide over my skin. I couldn't keep my mouth from popping open. My cock twitched under my hand and our eyes met, the look on his face was almost like he was begging. The look in his eyes at that moment caused my to lose any control I had left. The little brat had been intentionally teasing me, that much was obvious. The hand on my face instinctively reached down to grab a fist full of the blonde's hair, the texture much softer than expected. The teens eyes widened as I pulled him up a bit, bringing his face inches from mine. He looked worried, and I could see that he was second guessing his bold decision. I wanted to play with Genos. After all, he deserved it for being such a tease the whole night, convincing me it was all for my well being. My eyes pierced into his gold orbs, the seriousness of the situation written all over my face. My voice was rough as I breathed out my words to him. "Genos... what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled at him, his hot breath on my face as I held his head still. "S-sensei, p-please, I didn't mean to-" Genos words stop when he saw me lick my own lips hungrily. Seeing the teen like this brought out another side of me. Something inside of me wanted to hear him stutter more. I wanted him to stutter and beg; be the good, submissive boy I knew he could be. I also wanted to see more of this bold side. He was always so eager to please me. It was such a turn on to see him go after what he wanted. The cyborg opened his mouth again, but before he could get out a word, I crashed my mouth onto his- bringing him into a rough kiss. My tongue snaked it's way into his mouth, savoring the taste of the teen. His lips were soft yet juicy. Our tongues danced, his movements never questioning my dominance. Cool hands slid up my thighs once more, not stopping until they were gripping onto my underwear. A whimper left those perfect lips and I pulled away from the kiss, examining the sight before me. Genos was still on his knees with his head resting into my hand, his hair a mess between my fingers. His beautiful soft skin looked like it was glistening and a bit of saliva ran down his chin. I couldn't help but to be in awe as his body glowed a beautiful shade of gold. I knew that tonight, the cyborg would be mine.


End file.
